


Relics

by DuaeCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: Kanan finds himself seeking out Rex any time he's on-ship.





	Relics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/gifts).



When the Ghost was docked in Phoenix Home, Kanan found himself once more making his way through the brightly lit halls, searching out a particular door. It hadn’t happened all at once, but something in him urged him to seek out the comfort waiting there.

Rex had never turned him away, not even the first time he’d shown up. He’d been angry over something, angry enough to overcome his initial reluctance, and needing a safe outlet. Things were too close together in the Ghost sometimes, it was too easy to hurt feelings, too easy to set everyone on edge. Rex had heard him out, he didn’t even remember over what, and instead of trying to fix things or getting indignant on his behalf he’d invited him to one of the out of the way training rooms. He’d talked about nothing while Kanan went through forms, not saber forms, unarmed combat ones that left his knuckles bruised against padded targets but his head clearer and his heart lighter.

It wasn’t always training, sometimes Rex had cards or other games, or holos, or stories that didn’t involve any sore subjects. He was excellent at sensing exactly what Kanan needed and no matter how guilty Kanan felt about that sometimes, he found himself coming back again and again.

“Hey,” Rex’s face brightened, Kanan was sure he didn’t imagine that. “Come in, I hadn’t heard the Ghost was back yet,”

“Just got in,” Kanan stepped inside gratefully.

“How did it go?” Rex asked, moving in to take a seat at the small table there.

“Could have been worse.” Kanan shook his head slightly. “What have you been up to?”

“Reworking some of the training protocols to help our pilots fight together as squadrons,” Rex started in on the latest pilot gossip and Kanan slowly slumped back in the chair, relaxing.

“You sound like you’ve having fun?” Kanan asked, honestly curious.

“I am, it’s good to still be useful,” Rex said, almost wistfully.

“You didn’t enjoy being retired?” Kanan kept gently prodding.

“It had it charms, but I was made to serve my Republic, and my Jedi,” Rex pointed out. “I’m happy like this. Is this your way of asking if you’re in the way?”

“Well, ah...” Kanan searched for an answer.

“You’re not. I’m honored that you’ll still come visit an old relic like me,” Rex smiled.

“You’re not an old relic,” Kanan protested, and then stood up to move around the table, reaching out to grip his shoulder. “If you’re an old relic then we both are.”

“To old relics then, from the last age and working towards a better one,” Rex smiled at him, wrinkles in the corners of his eyes crinkling up, as he lifted his glass.

Kanan didn’t stop to think about things too deeply, he always got in trouble when he overthought it, leaning in to brush his lips lightly against Rex’s.

“To old relics,” Kanan said, heart beating a little too fast when he realized exactly what he’d done.

“You mean that, Commander?” Rex looked shocked for a moment, then calculating.

Kanan nodded, and then Rex was pressing in and kissing him with far more certainty.

 

* * *

 

When the Ghost docked in Phoenix Home Kanan made his way through the brightly lit hallways, searching out a particular door. He didn’t need any excuses, and he knew he would always be welcome.


End file.
